1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc apparatus and control method for optical disc apparatus, and is preferably used to control the position of an optical pickup, for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an optical disc apparatus performs an initial operation after an optical disc is inserted: the optical disc apparatus moves an optical pickup to a read-in area, which is located at the innermost circumference of the optical disc. Based on the information from the read-in area, the optical disc apparatus checks the type of the optical disc or the content recorded on the optical disc to start reproducing or recording information on the optical disc.
It is desirable that the optical disc apparatus appropriately moves the optical pickup onto the read-in area. However, the optical disc apparatus has difficulty in recognizing the position of the optical disc when the initial operation is started because the information, such as the address information of the optical disc, is not read from the optical disc yet.
Accordingly, the optical disc apparatus is typically equipped with position detection means, such as a limit switch, inside an area where the optical pickup moves, to detect the position of the optical pickup. This allows the optical disc apparatus to appropriately bring the optical pickup in the read-in area during the initial operation.
In recent years, there is a demand that the optical disc apparatus be downsized and simplified. For example, Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2005-141801) discloses an optical disc apparatus which does not have any position detection means: this apparatus has storage means to store the position information of the optical pickup when the optical disc is ejected. Accordingly, the optical disc apparatus can recognize, when performing the initial operation after the optical disc is inserted, the current position of the optical pickup.